


Лингвистический метод Гокудеры

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера напивается</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лингвистический метод Гокудеры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Rebrn minikink по заявке: Цуна/Гокудера. Гокудера первый раз всерьез напился, у него слетают тормоза, он пристает к Цуне, просит себя трахнуть, признается в любви. Утренний ужас "Как я мог, что теперь будет", реакция Цуны. ХЭ желателен, никакого ангста, никакого юмора.

"Bella Italia" - вывел на листе Цуна и устало откинулся на спинку стула. Итальянский был сложным, Реборн - настойчивым. А голова - дурной. Мысли в ней ворочались медленно, новые слова отказывались запоминаться, а буквы выходили кривыми и страшными. За окном было темно, значит, снова забыл поужинать. И позвонить. Первое - ерунда, а вот второе... Цуна потер лоб, вздохнул и тяжело поднялся. Ямамото поймет, но Гокудера... Черт.

Гокудера всегда был странным, но в последнее время Цуна особенно остро реагировал на его странности. То ли они изменились, то ли изменился сам Цуна. Второе было ближе к правде, но определить эти изменения одним вполне конкретным словом он пока не решался.

В холодильнике нашлись обветренный кусок пиццы, остатки суши в коробке, презентованной вчера Ямамото, и большое красное яблоко. Цуна решил, что для позднего ужина этого вполне хватит. После того, как Реборн заявил, что ему будет полезно пожить одному, Цуна вообще перешел на спартанский образ жизни и даже привык, позволяя себе расслабиться, только возвращаясь на выходные домой.

Цуна дожевывал яблоко и сонно смотрел в окно, перебирая в памяти певучие итальянские слова, смысл которых неизменно ускользал. У него точно нет способности к языкам, Реборну придется смириться.

В дверь постучали, потом позвонили, а потом заколотили с такой силой, будто собрались ее вышибить. Цуна повернул ручку прежде, чем успел задуматься или испугаться, и застыл.

Гокудера, обнаружившийся за порогом, был не странным, он был безнадежно и чудовищно пьяным - Цуна понял это как-то сразу, то ли по плывущему взгляду, то ли по ярким пятнам румянца на щеках. И только потом, уже затаскивая Гокудеру в прихожую, почувствовал острый тяжелый запах.

\- Д-десятый... Т-ты н-не... п-повз... позв...

\- Не позвонил, - пропыхтел Цуна, кое-как захлопнул дверь и потянул Гокудеру в комнату. - Заучился совсем. Прости. Только недавно опомнился, думал, вы спите уже.

\- Н-нет. Я н-не... сплю.

\- Это точно, - согласился Цуна и с облегчением выдохнул, когда удалось сгрузить Гокудеру на диван. Тот сел на удивление прямо, вцепившись обеими руками в колени, и смотрел, запрокинув голову. И было что-то такое в его глазах, от чего Цуна невольно поежился. Он сбегал на кухню, вернулся с полным стаканом ледяной воды и присел на корточки перед Гокудерой. - Пей.

Гокудера пил жадно, большими неровными глотками, потом уставился в пустой стакан и сказал очень внятно:

\- Я пришел поговорить, Десятый.

\- Хорошо.

\- Нет, плохо. Все очень плохо. - Гокудера качнулся вперед, Цуна перехватил его за плечи, встал на колени и вздрогнул, когда горячие влажные пальцы забрались под футболку и осторожно пробежались по голой коже над поясом. - Плохо, Десятый, - сказал Гокудера и дернул его на себя.

Цуна не сопротивлялся, когда Гокудера сжал его бедрами, когда порывисто и как-то отчаянно гладил по спине, по груди, тянул вверх футболку, когда целовал в шею, шумно выдыхая, и настойчиво прижимался к животу пахом. Тонкие брюки натянулись, и Цуна отчетливо чувствовал горячий напряженный член. Он не знал, что делать, и понятия не имел, нужно ли делать хоть что-то. Не иначе опьянение Гокудеры передавалось воздушно-капельным путем, вливалось в кровь, впитывалось в кожу через поры. Цуне было жарко и хорошо, а еще немного обидно, что все происходит именно так, что Гокудере нужно было допиться до зеленых слонов, чтобы это сделать. На самом ли деле он понимал, кто перед ним, или ему было сейчас все равно, и все вот это - порывистые движения, сорванное дыхание, сухие горячие губы - только действие саке, или что он там пил весь вечер?

\- Трахни меня, Десятый.

Цуна задрожал от незнакомых ощущений, переполняющих тело, от хриплого шепота и возбуждения. Его трясло, когда Гокудера опрокидывался на диван и пытался расстегнуть молнию, когда ругался сквозь зубы и елозил задницей по обивке, и потом, когда нетерпеливо постанывал, сжимая длинный член с набухшей красной головкой.

\- Пожалуйста... Не могу... больше.

Цуна не помнил, как забрался на диван, путаясь в спущенных штанах. Он отвел руку Гокудеры и коснулся его сам. Сначала осторожно, кончиками пальцев, потом увереннее. Потер головку и сжал крепко, всей ладонью. Гокудера вскрикнул, дернул бедрами, и Цуна не выдержал, уткнулся лицом ему в живот, и целовал, пробуя на вкус кожу, задевая зубами, спускался ниже. Член задевал то щеку, то подбородок, Цуна терся о него, жадно вдыхал терпкий запах, от которого окончательно помутилось в голове. Гокудера тянул его за волосы, всхлипывал, хватал за руки. И просил. В ушах шумело, но Цуна слышал каждое слово и уже ничего не боялся.

Когда член обожгло болью, а Гокудера застонал и заметался, до Цуны дошло, что он делает что-то не так. Соображать было почти невозможно, но чтобы засунуть пальцы в тугой сжатый анус много ума не потребовалось. Цуна торопливо разминал гладкие сведенные мышцы и задыхался вместе с Гокудерой. По лицу тек пот, в глазах темнело, а член болезненно пульсировал в кулаке. Слово крутилось в голове, и Цуна вспомнил - смазка - вот что им нужно. Наверняка. Только где ее взять сейчас? Смазки не было, не было даже ничего похожего, и только когда Гокудера схватил его за руку и втянул в рот его пальцы, а Цуну накрыло новой волной возбуждения, до него наконец дошло.

Это было невыносимо - медленно втискиваться в узкое горячее отверстие. Цуна понял, что кончит раньше чем дойдет до конца, но Гокудера вцепился в плечи и резко вскинул бедра, насаживаясь сам. Цуна зажмурился и застонал. Наслаждение ударило по нервам, вышибло воздух из легких и заставило двинуться снова. Гокудера дрочил, стонал и зажимался, и Цуну хватило всего на несколько быстрых коротких толчков, и все кончилось.

Цуна не знал, сколько он провалялся на Гокудере. Тело не слушалось. Даже веки не поднимались. Было тепло, сладко и удобно. Гокудера гладил его по спине и что-то шептал в ухо. И это "что-то" тоже почему-то было сладким. Dolce... dolce sonno... Decimo. Ti amo.

Скатываясь на бок и прижимая к себе Гокудеру, Цуна улыбался. А потом заснул.

***

Голова раскалывалась, комната качалась, веки были неподъемными, но Гокудера упрямо держал глаза открытыми, хотя они и слезились от утреннего солнца, а может, и не только от него. Что же он натворил, идиот! Нажрался как свинья, вломился к Десятому, а потом... потом... Гокудеру прошибло холодным потом, и он изо всех сил закусил губу. Это конец. Хоть прямо сейчас иди и вешайся на хрен. Все равно уже ничего хорошего в жизни не будет. Оно уйдет вместе с Десятым. И ничего не останется.

Отчаянно боясь, что Десятый вот-вот проснется, он осторожно дотронулся до его плеча, а потом коснулся губами.

Они так и лежали обнявшись, на узком неудобном диване. У Гокудеры затекло и ныло все тело, но ему было все равно. Он смотрел на Десятого в последний раз и сжимал зубы, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с комком в горле. Он вынудил Десятого. Поставил в безвыходное положение. Практически изнасиловал. Твою мать!

\- Привет, - сказал Цуна.

Гокудера дернулся от неожиданности и сразу съежился, пряча глаза. Нужно было уходить. Только сначала...

\- Прости меня. Я...

Цуна не слушал. Он потянулся, застонал и с трудом сел.

\- Черт. Болит все. - И тут же быстро обернулся, взглянул взволнованно и почти испуганно: - Ты как?

\- Прости, Десятый. Я не должен был. Я вообще...

Цуна моргнул, задумчиво пригладил растрепанные волосы и улыбнулся. Пощелкал пальцами, будто пытался что-то припомнить.

\- Как это ты говорил вчера? Дольче... дольче....

Гокудера нахмурился.

\- Ты о чем, Десятый?

\- Точно! Десятый! Только по-итальянски. И там еще дальше было... - он наклонился ближе, и теперь Гокудера смотрел ему прямо в глаза, карие, теплые... - Ты будешь заниматься со мной итальянским? Когда ты говоришь, я все понимаю. Каждое слово. Скажу Реборну, что хочу тебя в репетиторы. И вообще... хочу, - добавил Цуна шепотом. - А ты?

\- Ti amo, - сказал Гокудера и задержал дыхание. Губы не слушались, голос дрожал, но Цуна действительно все понял.

Гокудера выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй.


End file.
